


Coming Together

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James survives the attack at Gordic Hallow's. Now, he has to deal with his grief for Lily, raising Harry, and his growing feelings for his best friend. Eventually James/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

"Dada," little Harry said tugging his dad's pants. James knew exactly what his son wanted.

"Alright, Harry." James smiled pulling out his wand. Soon, puffs of color smoke were all round the living room.

Harry clapped and got up trying to catch the puffs. James watched in amusement. Harry loved when he did this. James produced more puffs, causing Harry to laugh. This was the best time. James didn't feel so trapped while he played with Harry. Trapped in this house while he's friends risk their lives. James wished he could help but Harry's laughter reminded him why he had to stay hidden—to protect his baby boy. And that was what made this hiding all worth it.

"James," Lily called as she walked in, "Harry, time for bed."

"Come here little man," James scooped up Harry, "time to go with mum." Lily took Harry from James.

"I'll be right back," Lily kissed James quickly, taking Harry up to bed.

James yawned throwing his wand on the couch. As he walked over to the widow, he saw something he did not expect to see—Voldemort. What was he doing here? How did he find them? What happened to Peter? Sirius? All these thoughts passed quickly as James' shouted "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

He had to protect his family; he had to make sure they had time to escape as James ran to the door. The door blow open when he got there, pushing James into the wall. His last thoughts before losing conscious were Please, be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know this chapter is short. The other chapters should be longer. I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be up soon. Thank-you for reading.


	2. Sirius' Nightmare; James' Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few paragraphs are from Sirius' point of view; then the rest of the chapter is from James. And I'm can't write Hagrid's accent so it looks the same as James'. Another note at the end.

Sirius was scared. More scared than he has ever been. Pete was missing. But there was no sign of struggle. Yet, Peter was not home. He had to get to James. Oh, Merlin, James, Sirius thought as he rode his motorbike though the sky, Please be ok, you have to be alright. James, be ok, just be ok. Sirius didn't know what he would do if James was dead. He just can't be dead. That's impossible.

Finally, Sirius made it to Godric's Hallow. But the sight that greeted him was one from his nightmares. The house was completely destroyed. The door was blown in. The roof over Harry's room was completely gone. The house looked dead. No, no, no, no! Sirius' mind screamed as he ran toward the house. He had to know; he had to see.

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed at seeing James' body. He looked so dead. "James, wake up! Wake Up!" Sirius started shaking James upon reaching his body. "Wake up! Please, don't be dead! Don't be dead! Don't leave me!" Sirius whimpered. How am I supposed to live without James? Sirius thought as he collapsed on James, just laying there with no desire to move at all. What was the point? James was dead. And it was his fault.

It was his plan; he told them to switch secret keepers. If he never told them then James wouldn't be dead. It was Peter. Peter did this. He was going to pay. Sirius was going to kill him. "I'll fix this, Prongs, I promise. I'll kill the bastard."

Filled with new purpose, Sirius stood up to leave. Giving James one last look, he left to kill Peter—to make him pay for what he did.

As the last sound of Sirius motorbike left, James woke with a start. What happened? Voldemort! Lily! Harry! Where are they? James scrambled to his feet. But he moved too fast causing him to crashed to the ground again, his head pounding. Ugh! He did not have time for this. He had to know what happened to his family.

Slowly this time, James stood. Swaying slightly, James made his way up the stairs. The house looked horrible. The roof was blown apart. That scared James. They had to be ok. Lily got out. It was just Voldemort being mad. James tried to reassure himself. But why was he still alive. Would Voldemort kill him? Why wasn't he dead? James was almost to the nursery, when he saw her. Lily. Dead. No, no, no, no! "LILY!" She can't be dead. Where's Harry? "Oh, Merlin, please don't let him be dead."

Just then, crying started. Harry! He's alive! Thank Merlin! James hurried towards Harry, holding him close, trying to calm him down. "Daddy's here now, Daddy's here, shoo, Harry," James whispered gently, looking over Harry. He seemed unharmed expect for a scar on his forehead. It was weirdly shaped, like a lightning bolt. But that didn't matter Harry was alive. The only question was why.

"Mama" Harry cried, seeing his mother on the floor. "Mama." Harry looked at James. "Mama, UP!" He pointed. James didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to explain to a one year that his mother was dead? Lily was dead. Oh, Lily, why? James was at a lost for what to do.

Boom!

James jumped, tearing his eyes away from Lily, pulling his wand out. Who was there? Was it death eaters? Voldemort? James held Harry closer to him; nothing was going to happen to Harry. He would make sure of it. James crept down the stairs; hold his wand high in one hand, cradling Harry in the other. Ready to fire his wand at anymore, James almost shouted a spell, when he saw someone he did not expect.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" James asked, curious why the half-giant was there. And why he was there.

"James?" Hagrid stared at James in shocked. "You're alive?"

"Yes! Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought you were dead. When he heard about the attack, he sent me to get Harry." Hagrid stated, still surprised to see James but grateful all the same.

"Why would you be getting Harry? How would he even know Harry was alive?" James wanted answers.

"I don't know; I just need to get Harry to Dumbledore." Hagrid said.

"You're not talking my son from me, Hagrid," James said angrily, he wasn't going to lose his son. Not after what happened to Lily. At the thought of Lily, James felt his anger leave him, feeling with pain and sorrow.

"James," Hagrid said gently, noticing a change in the man before. "Is Lily…"

"Yes" James said in a pained voice. "She's dead." James started to cry; he didn't want to think about this. Oh why, oh why did Lily had to die and him live.

Hagrid tried his best to comfort him. James let him; it calmed him down a bit. But it didn't make the pain go away. James didn't want to be here anymore—at the place Lily died. Beautiful, sweet Lily, so full alive was dead. He didn't want to think anymore; he needed to get out of here. "Let's go, Hagrid. I'm going with you to Dumbledore."

James wasn't going to lose Harry. And since Dumbledore wanted to see Harry, James was going to Hogwarts. Maybe there, he would find some answers to what was going on. And where did Voldemort? And why did he just leave Harry alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Sirius doesn't know James' alive, despite should have been able to heard a heart beat, because he was panicking and not thinking straight. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	3. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: This chapter is slightly boring. It's mostly James finding out about what happened with Voldemort.

After arriving at Hogwarts, Hagrid gave Dumbledore's password to James before heading back to his hut. James made his way towards Dumbledore's office, lost in thought. Lily and I first got together here. We fall in love here. James thought about how he fell in love with her. The passion she had for defending what was right and her friends and they were at odds at times because of Snape; but how Lily found him funny, even then. Lily watching him play Quidditch and cheering loudly with everyone else. And how becoming head boy and how he spent more time with Lily because of that, leading to her giving him a chance. And everything about Lily, the amazing girl, women, he fell in love with and married. The person he wanted to spend the reason of his live with. And how a person so full with live was gone. James didn't want to think about that.

Thankfully, he had arrived at Dumbledore's office now. Saying the password, he climbed the stairs. Hopefully, he would get some answers from Dumbledore. James knocked.

"Enter," entered came from within. James took a deep breath and entered.

Dumbledore looked up from his writing, shocked to see James.

"James, you're alive?" Dumbledore looked more surprised than James had ever seen him.

"Yes, I'm alive. And I would like to know what's going on." James demanded, determined to get some answers.

Dumbledore sigh, this was going to be hard. "I know. And I have some as well, James. Primly, how are you alive?"

"I don't know. I barely remember what happened. It was quick. One minute I was yelling at Lily," it hurt to say her name, "to get out, the next I was on the ground waking up to the house destroyed." James failed. He didn't give Lily enough time to get out. "What happened in between? With Voldemort? And why did he leave Harry alive? And just…" James couldn't finish, overcame with grief.

"I'm so sorry, James. Lily was a great witch. And if my theory is correct, she is the reason Harry's alive." Both looked at the sleeping baby in James' lap.

"You're saying that Harry's alive because Lily…you know." Dumbledore just nodded. "But how?"

"I believe that Lily was given a choice to stand down and let Voldemort kill only Harry."

"And she didn't. Of course, she wouldn't. Lily wouldn't let anything happen to Harry." James said ferociously. Lily would do anything for her loved ones, which part of why he fell for her. "But what does that have to do with Harry being alive." James wanted to know.

"Since Lily didn't move out-of-the-way, Voldemort killed her." James winced. "And he turned his wand at Harry."

"What?!" James nearly jumped up. His son almost died—his baby boy.

Dumbledore continued like James didn't just interrupted. "But, because of Lily's love for Harry, the spell backed fired, hitting him instead."

"You mean, Voldemort's gone. He's gone! Just like that!" James was shocked. Harry, Lily, destroyed Voldemort.

"I'm afraid that it's only temporarily, that Voldemort may return. For now, you are safe from him. But, I'm afraid, that you are still in danger. The Death Eaters are going to be angry about their master's death and are going to blame it on Harry."

"I'm not going to let him get hurt. He's going to be safe. I'll make sure of it." James clutched Harry tightly to his chest—he wasn't going to lose Harry.

"I know you will, James. But I know a way that would make him even safer." James looked up at this.

"How?" James wanted to know.

"Lily's death, her love for Harry, has given Harry a special protection, a blood protection. As long as Harry is with someone who shares Lily's blood, he would be safe from anyone who desires to hurt him. I'm sorry James but it would be safer if Harry stayed with Lily's sist-"

"NO!" James yelled before Dumbledore could finish. "Harry's not going there. She hates magic. Hates it. She'll hate Harry." James knew it was a bad idea to send Harry there. And what is Dumbledore thinking, asking him to give up his son.

"I'm sure she won't hate Harry, James. Harry's her sister's son. Besides, James, he would be safer there. I have even writing a letter to explain everything." Dumbledore held up the parchment that he was writing on when James walked in.

James just stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. He really expected James to send Harry to Petunia-to give up his son. "A LETTER! That's not going to help at all. Petunia isn't going to be happy. She's not going to be willing to take in Harry. And I'm not going to give up my son. I'm going to raise him; he stays with me. Is that clear?"

Dumbledore realized there was no arguing with James. "Fine, I won't argue with you. But Harry would be safer there."

"And he would be with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to Harry." James held his son closer. He was not going to lose him.

"I know, James. Just be carefully." Dumbledore said, worried about the remaining Death Eaters. "Why don't you go get some rest? And we can discuss more later. After some rest. We'll discuss a safe place for you and Harry to stay and the best protection possible."

At the mention of rest, James realized just how tired he was. It was nearly morning now and this night has been a long one. "Ok. Thank-you."

"Not at all, James. Come now, let's get you some rest" Dumbledore said, leading him out of his office to an extra room. "We'll talk in the morning. Get some rest, James. And I'm truly sorry for your lost." Dumbledore left, leaving James to his thoughts.

"Everything be ok, Harry. We'll make." James whispered, climbing in bed, holding Harry close, hoping for his words to be true. Those were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: There isn't going to be Dumbledore bashing but his actions are going to be question at times. I think Dumbledore means well but looks to much at the big picture and not at people as people at times. Like, here, I believe he is concerned about Harry's safety but really doesn't understand Petunia and Lily's relationship and how it would affect Harry growing up in that household or that James isn't going to just let his son live someone else, being raised by someone else, especially after Lily's death. And Sirius will be in the next chapter.


	4. The Arrest of Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: The chapter is split into two parts: Sirius' POV and James' POV

After leaving the Potter's destroyed house, destroyed like Sirius' life, Sirius headed back to Peter's, hoping to find something, anything that could lead him to Peter. Peter was going to pay for what he did. How could he betray them? How could he kill James? Sirius sobbed at the thought of James. Sirius fought the grief that overfilled him; the pain that filled his entire body. Pain that hurt more than the Cruciatus cruse; pain worst than anything he had felt before. Sirius was going to make Peter fill this pain. Peter was going to suffer like he is now. Sirius would make sure of it. With those thoughts in mind, Sirius arrived at Peter's—the place that Peter was supposed to hide; he was supposed to safe; the place where this whole nightmare started.

Ditching his bike outside, Sirius ran into the house. Soon the house was completely destroyed as Sirius took his anger out on everything there, hoping to find something. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO? I'LL FIND YOU!" Sirius shouted his frustration.  _Where could he have gone? It not like he had a lot of places to go. Think Sirius THINK!_ Sirius started pacing having thrown ever possible thing already. The ground was now covered in broken dishes, broken picture frames (one of the first things to have come off in Sirius' anger), broken glass, papers, and even furniture.  _Ok, ok, what places could he have gone. There are only so few. His job at the little muggle store down the street, the pub they always went to, Hogsmede, the Leaky Cauldron, his mother's—"_ HIS MOTHER'S! THAT'S IT!" Why didn't he think of that before? It was so obvious now. Peter always went there; he was sure to be there now, especially if he was planning on hiding. He would go without seeing his mother first, to at least say goodbye. With a grin that promised murder, Sirius jumped on his motorbike and flew away.

By the time Sirius arrived at Mrs. Pettigrew's house, the sun had risen and people were about, starting their day. Sirius ran to the door and was about to go in when he saw HIM. Peter! Pushing, running away, trying to escape. A fresh way of anger rushed through Sirius.  _He killed James! He's the reason James' dead! HE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!_ Leaving his bike behind, Sirius ran after Peter, filled with blood-thirsty rage, not thinking clearly.

As Sirius ran, the coward parted, scared by the look of utter grief and rage. Peter ran faster knowing he was doomed, trying to think of away to escape but there was nowhere to go. He had run into a dead-end. He didn't want to die, he was going to die. He needed a way out, seeing a rat run down the sewer. That was it. He just needed to distract Sirius now, long enough to get away.

Sirius ran down the alley. He had him cornered. Peter was going to pay. Pay for what he did. He had nowhere to go; he was dead. Sirius grinned with madness. "Peter," he growled, "you're dead." Sirius held his wand up, "Good-bye Peter, Cruc—"

Before Sirius could finish the curse, Peter yelled "Lily, James, how could you?" Sirius faced contorted.  _HOW DARE HE! ACCUSE HIM! But he's right, it's your fault._  A small voice said.  _It was your fault. They changed scerect keepers because of you. You killed them._  Sirius tried to shake the voice from his head, the overwhelming guilt he felt. "NO!" Sirius yelled, trying to make the guilt leave.

Seeing Sirius inner turmoil, Peter saw his chance to escape. "Bombarda Maxima" He shouted, exploding the street, throwing Sirius back, knocking several bystanders to the ground, dead. Peter sliced his finger off in the commotion, transforming and escaping down the sewers.

Sirius scrambled to his feet, wand drawn. Peter was gone. He fooled him. Sirius started laugh, the situation was too much for him. PETER FOOLED HIM! HE FOOLED EVERYONE! HOW COULD HE HAVE NOT SEEN IT BEFORE! Sirius continued laughing; he couldn't stop and if he did, he'll probably cry. He was still laughing when ministry wizards started to appear. He didn't stop when he was taken by them. He didn't care what happen to him. Who cares? What was the point without James?

* * *

_"James! Help, James!" Lily yelled. James struggled to get to Lily but some force seemed to be holding him back. He couldn't move. "Lily, I'm coming." James tried to yell back but couldn't. His mouth wasn't working either. He needed to get to Lily. He had to save her. But he couldn't move. "Too late, Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled James' vison._

James woke with a started. The nightmare still playing in his mind.  _Lily's ok. She's right by you like always. It was just a dream._  James thought turning to look at Lily to only see Harry. Where was Lily? James looked at his surroundings, noticing that this wasn't Godric's Hollow. Where was he? James got up, grapping his wand. Something was wrong. He was missing something. He just couldn't remember what it was. Taking his surroundings in, James thought it look familiar. It looked kind of like Hogwarts. But why was he there? Why did they leave Godric's Hollow?

LILY! HIS DREAM! It hit him like a wave, pushing him back down on the bed. She was dead. Voldemort came. He killed Lily. Somehow him and Harry were still alive. LILY! She was really DEAD! Tears filled his eyes; sweet, beautiful Lily gone. But how? How did Voldemort find them? The only way that that could have happen is if Peter—PETER! James jumped up. What happened to him? What did Voldemort do to him? Was he dead too? Tortured? Oh, Wormtail! He's gone too. Just like Lily. James sobbed. Quiet, funny Peter dead. He had to be dead. How else do Voldemort find them? And it was his fault too. Peter was dead because of him, like Lily. He could protect them. He failed them both. James laid back, tears streaming down his face. What had he done? He condemned his friend to dead! He got Lily killed!

WAIT! How did Voldemort find Peter? Nobody knew but him and Lily—and SIRIUS! James' eyes widen. Sirius! Voldemort got him too. He tortured Sirius. He killed Sirius! Sirius gone! His best friend was dead. Because of him. James was hyperventilating. What was he suppose to do without Sirius? He was always there. He can't be gone. But how else would Voldemort know about Peter. How else could Voldemort have found them. And it was all his fault. They all died for him. LILY! PETER! SIRIUS! What had he done? What was he going to do without Lily? Without Sirius? James sobbed became louder. He didn't want to live. There was no reason.

"Dada!" Harry cried, waking up. "Dada, sad" Harry crawled over to James. James looked at Harry. Harry. He had to live for Harry. His son. Harry needed him.

"Hey, mate." James smiled though his tears. "Daddy's ok." Harry looked at him in disbelief. James laugh, his boy was smart. "We'll be ok." James said. "Come on, time to get ready." James got up swinging Harry with him. Harry gave James purpose.

They got ready without a problem expect when Harry asked for his Mum. James didn't know how to answer that. How do you explain to a one year old his mother is dead? James ended up just saying that "Mum's busy right now; she's gone away." But it was so much more than that. Lily isn't just busy; she is gone, dead never to come back. James winced at that thought. He missed Lily so much. But James keep going, doing something helped distracted him from his darker thoughts.

Finally both were ready to go find some food. Harry was hungry. James was too now that he thought about it. But before they could leave the room, there was a knock.  _Who could that be?_  Harry and James shared a look before James pulled the door open, revealing Remus Lupin.

Remus looked worse for wear, his hair disheveled and liked he didn't sleep had all last night, due to the full moon last night. "Prongs, James" Remus said, relieved that James was alive, that the rumors weren't false. James stared at Remus in shocked, how could have forgotten about Remus. He still at least have one friend, alive.

"Un' Mo'ny" Harry shouted happily seeing Remus, causing both James and Remus to smile.

"Remus, Moony." James said, not knowing what to say. "Missed you, mate." James pulled Remus into a hug.

"Me too." Remus said, glad to see his friend alive, glad to not be alone.

"Moony, wanta come with us to get some food. Sneak into the kitchen for old time's sake." James smiled sadly, trying not to think about the two missing marauders. It hurt to much to think about.

Remus took a deep breath. He had to tell James. Why did it have to fall to him? "James, there's something you need to know. Have you seen the paper this morning?" Remus hoping this was the best route, hoping he had enough courage to tell James.

James looked confused. "No, why? Was there something important there? I know it probably said something about Voldemort being defeat. But I already know that"

Remus really don't want to be the one to tell him but someone had to and it would be better from a friend. "It's not that." Remus said not sure at how to proceed. "It's something else. It's about Sirius. Here look."

James took the paper from Remus, confused why was Sirius in the paper, wasn't he gone. James read the headline

**You-Know-Who defeated (pg 2)**

**Black's True Colors Revealed (pg 4)**

James turned to page 4 quickly. What true colors? What are they talking about? James skimmed the article; a few phases standing out.

**Sirius Black was founded in the streets surrounded by bodies laughing.**

**Thought to be a Death Eater**

**Killed 12 Muggles**

**A finger found belonging to Peter Pettigrew, assumed dead**

**Taken to Azkaban**

This wasn't right. Something was off. Why would Sirius kill Peter? Unless, Peter—No that can't be right—but it makes more sense than this—Peter betrayed them—impossible. Sirius in Azkaban. Was there no trial? This was way too soon. James took off. He had to Sirius. He had to get Sirius out. Sirius can't go to Azkaban. James needed Sirius. He got to save him. He had to get to the ministry. He wasn't going to lose Sirius again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: James isn't going to think right away that any of his friends betray him; he thought it was the high of dishonor to not trust one's friends. So I don't think he would have thought right away that Peter would have betray them and would have been worried about him.
> 
> The next chapter would be up as soon as possible. There going to be a little be more angst but it will get happy in a few chapters once everything is figured out; there will be a happy ending because I like happy endings. And thank-you all for reading


End file.
